


Perfect Boredom: MCSM

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Aidesse, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, axel and olivia are terrible cooks, lukas is a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: Jesse's apartment is haunted by an extremely chatty ghost.Wonderful.Absolutely wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

Yes, Jesse had freaked out about the fact that her new apartment was haunted.

No, she did not realize the ghost would be unaffected when she threw her purse at it.

The purse had gone right through the blond ghost, knocking over the lamp behind it.

(That was fine. Jesse wasn't particularly fond of that lamp.)

Jesse _did_ eventually grow less bothered by the ghost's presence.

He was surprisingly friendly.

He'd revealed his name to be Lukas, and Jesse learned he had died over twenty years ago.

He was extremely chatty.

_Extremely._

_"_Hey, Lukas," Jesse began, snapping her book shut. "We've known each other for quite a while, but I'm still not sure whether you're plotting to kill me in my sleep,"

"We've known each other for five days," Lukas replied. "And, for the thousandth time, I am _not _planning to kill you in your sleep,"

"That's what someone who's planning a murder would say,"

"What would I even kill you with? I can't even _hold_ things; they fall right through my hands!"

Jesse shrugged. "What about ghost magic?"

Lukas looked at her, his brows furrowed. "What?"

"You can't be telling me ghosts can't do magic? No moving things with your mind or anything like that?"

Lukas laughed. "Sorry," he chuckled, "Ghosts can't really do magic,"

* * *

Yes, ghosts were kinda useless. (To say that Jesse was relieved to learn that is an understatement.)

No, Jesse had not thought other people could not see them.

Jesse had woken to the sound of the doorbell (and Lukas screaming that it was unacceptable for Jesse to wake up so late).

She crawled out of bed, not even stopping to look in the mirror as she hobbled over to the front door.

Lukas squinted at her as she reached for the handle of the door. "Oh god," he commented, wincing. "Your hair looks terrible!"

"I don't wake up with immaculate ghost hair like you," Jesse mumbled, and swung the door open to a pair of grinning people.

One of them was rather tall. He wore a green t-shirt, his black hair unruly. The other one was a short lady with a green hat, her hair secured in two little pigtails.

"Hello, neighbour! I'm Axel" the taller one boomed, grinning as he handed Jesse a box.

"Axel!" the woman hissed. "You're much too loud!"

"Sorry," Axel said awkwardly, the grin not leaving his face.

The shorter one turned to face Jesse. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Did we wake you? I'm Olivia, by the way,"

"Yeah," Jesse mumbled, rubbing her eye. "But that's all right."

"God knows how long she would've slept if it wasn't for you," Lukas scoffed from behind her.

"Go away, Lukas," Jesse scolded, turning to look at him.

"Who are you talking to?" Axel started. "I don't see any Lukas there,"

"What do you mean? He's right here," Jesse explained, pointing at the ghost.

"There's nobody there," Olivia said, squinting.

"Oh yeah," Lukas piped up. "I forgot to mention. Most people... can't really see me. I was honestly pretty surprised when you did,"

Jesse sighed.

_This is wonderful._

_"_Nevermind. I'm Jesse."

"Nice to meet ya, Jesse!" Axel said, beaming.

"Uh... yeah. Nice to meet you!" Olivia said, her confusion fading. "Hope you'll like the cookies we got you," She continued, gesturing to the box that Axel had shoved into Jesse's hands.

"Oh yeah, thanks for these," Jesse said, smiling awkwardly up at the two of them.

_God, I'm short._

* * *

Yes, Jesse liked the cookies Axel and Olivia had brought her. (That is a lie.)

No, she didn't eat them anyway. (That is also a lie.)

What could she do? She couldn't cook, and living off of cup noodles and soda kinda sucked.

Plus, she'd had a long day at work.

"Thought you didn't like them," Lukas said, smirking.

"I didn't." Jesse replied, stuffing yet another cookie into her mouth.

* * *

Yes, Jesse knew that there was one neighbour she hadn't yet met.

No, she wasn't sure if that neighbour really wanted to meet her.

She went up to their door anyway.

(She also took a box of Axel and Olivia's leftover cookies with her.)

The door opened, and Jesse stood face to face with a man who was at least a head taller than her.

(His eyes were a very pretty shade of green.)

He wore a black leather jacket.

Jesse liked the jacket.

"Uh, hey!" Jesse trilled. "I'm Jesse, your new neighbour,"

"Oh?" the man began, raising an eyebrow. "Hi?"

"I brought these for you," Jesse said, grinning just a little as she handed him the box. "Hope you'll like them,"

(She was sure he wouldn't.)

"Uh, thanks," he said. "Do you wanna come in?"

He didn't seem like he really wanted her to come in. Jesse felt small.

Jesse shook her head. "That's all right,"

"Oh." he breathed. "Okay."

Jesse wasn't sure what to do.

So the two of them just stood there awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Are you... gonna keep standing here?" the man asked, positively annoyed by now.

"Uh, sorry," Jesse mumbled. "I-I didn't get your name, though?"

He sighed. "It's Aiden."

* * *

Yes, Jesse found Aiden just a _little bit _(a lot) attractive.

No, she didn't think he had the best impression of her.

She stumbled into her apartment, and Lukas looked up at her.

"So," he said, smiling. "What did you think of Aiden?"

Jesse suppressed the urge to smile. "He's kind of an ass."

"Oh yeah," Lukas laughed. "He totally is,"

"I don't think he's going to be particularly happy I gave him those cookies," Jesse chuckled.

"Yeah, probably not," Lukas smirked.

(Definitely not.)

(Jesse almost felt bad.)

(Almost.)

"Uh, anyway," Jesse said, yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed,"

"You're not very good at hiding it," Lukas began.

"Huh?"

"You totally have a crush," Lukas said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Jesse gasped. "No, I don't!"

"Yeah, sure, Jesse," Lukas said, smirking as he rolled his eyes once again.

* * *

Yes, Lukas was right.

No, Jesse would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! New fic!!!
> 
> I'm not going to be updating very often, but I refuse to leave this book unfinished.
> 
> Hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Jesse knew her apartment was a mess.

No, she had no intention of cleaning up.

"Jesse," Lukas whined. "This place is a _mess,_"

Jesse didn't look up from her book. "I am aware,"

Lukas shuffled over to her. "Are you not gonna clean up?"

"No,"

"I refuse to live in this mess!" Lukas huffed, but Jesse made no move to clean up.

"You aren't living," Jesse deadpanned.

Lukas paused, his tense form relaxing as he failed to stifle a chuckle. "You have a point,"

* * *

Yes, Lukas had shut up after that.

No, Jesse had still not cleaned up.

* * *

Yes, Jesse knew it was her coworker that rang her doorbell.

(No, that did not keep her from hoping that it was Aiden who did.)

"Hey," Petra said when Jesse opened the door.

"Hey," Jesse parroted, and ushered the readhead in.

Petra's eyes scoured the apartment as Jesse gestured to the couch.

(Jesse couldn't help but notice that Lukas was staring from the corner of the room.)

"This place is a mess," Petra began, smirking.

Maybe Jesse should've tidied up.

Maybe.

Petra was a tall woman. Her red hair was secured in a (very messy) ponytail. She had on a blue bandanna.

(Jesse didn't like the bandanna.)

(She never said anything about it.)

Petra was easily Jesse's favorite coworker.

"So," Jesse began. "What do you do at work?"

"We work together, Jesse," Petra said. "You of all people would know what I do,"

"Oh. Yeah."

* * *

Yes, Jesse had noticed that Lukas was blushing as Petra left.

No, she did not intend to ever leave him alone about it.

"Now look who has a crush!" Jesse teased as she locked the front door. Lukas frowned.

"Shut up," he mumbled, looking at his feet. "I do not,"

"Oh, sure," Jesse continued, grinning. "It's not like you were blushing, right?"

It was clear that Lukas was fighting to keep the smile off his face. His blush deepened.

"I wasn't," he scoffed.

(He was.)

* * *

Yes, Jesse had the impression that Axel and Olivia were terrible cooks.

No, she had not been proven wrong when they invited her over for dinner.

The food was terrible.

(And that was putting it lightly.)

But, while their culinary skills were severely lacking, Axel and Olivia were great people to be around.

"You blew up the microwave in the teacher's lounge?" Jesse said, slowly chewing on a bland piece of chicken.

"Yep!" Axel exclaimed excitedly. "We... got in trouble though,"

"Of course you did," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"I wish I went to your school," Jesse laughed.

"Dude, you would've had _so_ much fun at our school,"

Jesse laughed.

"How's the food?" Olivia piped up, smiling at Jesse.

_Oh god._

"It's really good!" Jesse said.

(It was a little scary how easily she could lie through her teeth.)

"I'm glad you like it!" Axel beamed.

Jesse smiled awkwardly.

"Have you met Aiden yet?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah,"

Axel chuckled, biting into a dinner roll. "How'd that go?"

Jesse sighed, shifting in her chair. "Not very well," she said, prompting a laugh from both Axel and Olivia. "He didn't seem to like me very much,"

"He can be a little... rude," Olivia began. "But he's nice when you get to know him."

"Yeah, he's actually pretty cool," Axel assured. "Hey, maybe we could invite him for dinner as well!"

"Oh, yeah!" Olivia smiled. "We should do that! Would you be up for dinner this Friday, Jesse?"

Jesse didn't want to eat any more of Axel and Olivia's cooking.

But she enjoyed spending time with the two of them.

(Plus, Aiden was going to be there.)

"Sure!"

* * *

Yes, Jesse ordered ice cream that night.

No, it was definitely not to cancel out the taste of dinner. Totally not.

(It was.)

"Didn't you just eat at their place?" Lukas inquired, a confused look on his face.

"I did." Jesse said, scooping up a giant mass of ice cream with her spoon.

* * *

Yes, Jesse was looking forward to dinner on Friday.

No, it was not because of the food.

(Not that Jesse could cook any better.)

"Any cool stories you can tell me?" Jesse asked Lukas, poking away at a baked potato, her chin resting on her hand.

"I was part of a band once," Lukas replied.

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't very good," Lukas continued. "But we still had fun playing together."

"Sounds nice," Jesse commented.

"It was," Lukas smiled. "My friend Gill used to play the drums. He broke them often,"

Jesse chuckled. "What did you play?"

"Guitar. I wish I could play now, but it's kinda hard to when you're a ghost, you know?"

"Hmm," Jesse breathed. "I'm sorry you can't play anymore,"

"Yeah. I miss all that." Lukas said, staring at the floor.

* * *

Yes, Jesse felt bad for bumming Lukas out.

No, she had no idea how to make a ghost feel better.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Jesse asked, placing her empty plate in the sink. "I can make popcorn,"

"Sure," Lukas said. "But I can't eat popcorn."

"Oh. Right." Jesse said. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything's okay with me. I'll watch what you choose,"

Jesse grinned.

* * *

Yes, Jesse fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

No, she did not remember what they were watching.

She woke up in the morning to find the couch covered in popcorn, the TV on, and Lukas fussing over his hair in front of a mirror.

Her house was even more of a mess than it was earlier.

(She _had _to clean up.)

"Whoa. Ghosts show up in mirrors?" Jesse said, yawning.

"They don't," Lukas said. "Not for humans, anyway. We can see ourselves in mirrors."

"Huh. I _was_ wondering how your hair looked so good if you couldn't use mirrors,"

Lukas laughed. "It's hard getting hair as good as this when you can't hold a comb, though,"

Jesse couldn't help but smile.

She glanced at the clock.

"IT'S NOON ALREADY?"

* * *

Yes, Jesse realized it was too late to go to work.

No, she didn't mind taking a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Second chapter's done!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, Jesse realized it was an hour to dinner.

No, she was totally not nervous.

Totally.

_Who am I kidding?_

"Have you seen my comb?" Jesse inquired, not even looking at Lukas as she rummaged frantically through her drawer.

Lukas paused.

"You own a comb?"

Jesse frowned, slamming the drawer shut as she exhaled sharply. "Are you serious?" she breathed. "Of course I have a comb!"

"Never seems like you use it," Lukas scoffed.

* * *

Yes, Jesse had found her comb.

No, she didn't realize how late she was once she found it.

Glancing at her watch, Jesse sighed. "Oh fu--"

"Language," Lukas interrupted, and Jesse had the sudden urge to strangle a ghost.

"I need to go," Jesse mumbled, grabbing her phone as she headed out the front door, Lukas waving as she did.

(She was nervous.)

(She knew why.)

* * *

Yes, Jesse had looked around for Aiden when she got to Axel and Olivia's house.

(No, he wasn't there.)

"Hi, Jesse!" Axel boomed, enveloping her in a warm hug the moment she set foot in the house. "It's nice to see ya, dude!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Axel," Jesse wheezed, struggling to break free.

"Axel, let go!" Olivia's voice demanded from behind him, and Jesse gasped for air as she was released.

"Aiden said he'll be a little late," she continued, emerging from the kitchen, holding a stack of plates to put on the table.

"Oh," Jesse breathed.

(Hey, at least he was coming.)

* * *

Yes, Jesse rushed to the doorbell when it rang soon after.

No, Aiden didn't seem annoyed this time.

He was leaning against the doorframe, a smug expression on his face.

Jesse managed to squeak a little "Hi,"

(She ignored the fact that he didn't even acknowledge her.)

He stalked in and mumbled a little greeting to Axel and Olivia, who ushered him over to a seat on the dining table.

(Jesse made sure to sit next to him.)

* * *

Yes, Jesse had expected the food to be terrible.

No, she was not wrong.

And yet, she managed to gulp down each bite she took.

"How are you doing, Jesse?" Olivia asked, looking at her with a warm smile.

"I'm doing well, thank you," Jesse replied, smiling back at her.

"Don't you feel rather lonely in that house?" Aiden inquired, acknowledging her presence for the first time since he arrived. "You know, _all_ by yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No," Jesse said, narrowing her eyes. "Not really,"

_I live with a ghost who refuses to stop talking._

"Hm," Aiden exhaled.

"How's your cat doing, Aiden?" Olivia asked. "Does she like that little ball of yarn I gave her?"

"It does keep her from clawing all the pillows," Aiden remarked. "Thanks for that,"

Olivia smiled.

(Jesse loved cats. She made a mental note to ask to see Aiden's cat later.)

(Once she mustered enough courage to, that is.)

* * *

Yes, dinner was going smoothly, Jesse supposed.

(No, it wasn't going as well as she had hoped.)

Jesse picked at her dessert, taking a few bites occasionally, listening as Axel recounted yet another incident where he'd witnessed an explosion.

"I should... go now," Jesse mumbled, rising from her seat. "I need to get some boxes from my car , and then unpack them,"

"Oh, okay," Axel said, pausing his story. "We'll see ya later then?"

Jesse smiled. "Yep."

"I'll help out," a voice piped up.

* * *

Yes, Aiden actually did help.

(No, Jesse didn't really expect him to.)

He helped the boxes all the way up to the fifth floor, where their apartments were, without saying a single word.

Upon reaching Jesse's front door, she set the boxes in her hands on the floor, pulling out the keys to her apartment.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Aiden asked with a smirk, speaking to Jesse for the third time that evening.

"Not really," Jesse said, opening the door to see Lukas smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Hey Lukas," Aiden greeted from behind her.

Jesse froze.

* * *

Yes, Aiden could see Lukas.

No, Jesse didn't know why.

Lukas had once said that there just... _were_ people who could see ghosts. There didn't have to be a reason.

(Was Jesse delighted Aiden had the same ability as her?)

(Somewhat.)

"Y-you _know_ each other?" Jesse whisper-screamed, eyes wide.

"Yep!" Lukas exclaimed, his grin growing wider. "Aiden came over often when Maya lived here,"

"A-and you can _see _him?" Jesse demanded, turning to look at Aiden.

"Not really, no," Aiden explained. "I have the power to sense paranormal presences. I just _know_ if there's a supernatural being around me,"

(What.)

"Really?" Lukas and Jesse chorused.

"No," Aiden scoffed.

* * *

Yes, Aiden stayed a little longer to help Jesse unpack.

(No, Jesse definitely didn't mind.)

"Did you like the cookies I gave you?" Jesse asked, trying her best to make conversation.

Aiden was silent. "They were terrible," he said after a moment.

Lukas laughed.

"You have a cat, don't you?" Jesse began.

"Yeah?"

Jesse hunched her shoulders. "Do you think I can see her?" She asked, her voice small.

She caught Aiden rolling his eyes. "Fine." He said. "Come over later, I guess,"

Jesse smiled at him. "Really? Thank you! I really like cats!"

Aiden groaned. "Oh my god," he said. "Don't make me change my mind,"

* * *

Yes, Jesse was disappointed when Aiden left.

No, she wasn't feeling as bad as she felt earlier that evening.

Aiden actually _was_, as Axel had put it "pretty cool,"

(He was also a little mean.)

(But Jesse felt like he didn't always intend to be rude.)

"See, _this_ is stuff you need to tell me," Jesse scolded Lukas.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb," Jesse scoffed, stalking closer to the ghost. "You should've told me he could see you!"

"Oh," Lukas said. "I kinda forgot,"

"Are you being serious right now?" Jesse demanded. "You _forg-_-"

"You know now, right?" Lukas groaned. "That's all that matters,"

* * *

Yes, Jesse was _massively_ pissed at Lukas.

(No, she knew she couldn't stay like that forever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I was being lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Jesse visited Aiden's house the _very next day._

(No, it wasn't only because she wanted to see his cat.)

Aiden's house looked pretty similar to her own, except all the decorations were green.

Jesse almost screamed with excitement when she saw the cat. It seemed to like her, and was currently curled up in her lap.

"What's his name?" Jesse asked Aiden, who was sitting on a green couch, his fingers typing away at his laptop.

"Max," he mumbled, his eyes fixed on his screen.

Jesse smiled as she continued petting the cat. "What are you doing?" she began, looking at Aiden. Hastily, she added, "If that's okay for me to ask."

"Work." he replied.

"Oh. What work do you do?" Jesse said, cocking her head in curiosity.

"I'm a writer," Aiden replied, his eyes shifting from the screen to look at Jesse for just a moment.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jesse remarked, her grin widening. "I really wanted to be one when I was younger,"

"Well, what do you do?" Aiden asked quietly, pausing momentarily to take a sip of his coffee before going back to doing his work.

Jesse answered immediately. "I'm a software engineer,"

(She was aware it sounded boring.)

(It really wasn't, though. Jesse loved her job.)

"Interesting," Aiden said.

A silence fell over them, the only sound in the room being Max purring, and the clicking of Aiden's keyboard.

* * *

Yes, Jesse stayed there for quite a while.

No, Lukas was not happy about it when she got home.

"I'm so _bored._" he groaned the moment Jesse entered her apartment. "And it's all _your _fault."

"What?"

"You were there for so long!" Lukas whined. "I had nobody to talk to. You didn't even leave the TV on!"

Jesse looked at him. "Oh." she said. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry!"

"Just, don't _forget about your ghost roommate _the next time you leave, okay?"

"Hmm," Jesse started. "I don't leave the TV on before work, though. What do you do when I'm gone?"

"I go outside," Lukas said, smiling. "It's pretty fun to just roam around when most people can't see you,"

(Jesse wondered if she could take a day off to hang out with Lukas at the park sometime.)

(Maybe they could watch a movie together!)

"You could've gone somewhere while I was at Aiden's," Jesse remarked, seating herself on the couch.

"I didn't feel like going anywhere," Lukas mumbled, turning up beside her.

"Anyway," he started a moment later, "what happened to that coworker of yours?"

(It was clear that Lukas was trying to avoid eye contact.)

(He was staring intently at his feet.)

Jesse grinned with amusement. "Petra? "

"Yeah, that redheaded one," Lukas said quickly. "Is she gonna be coming over again?"

Jesse suppressed the urge to giggle. "Why?"

"Just asking." Lukas said, shrugging as his eyes slowly shifted to look at Jesse.

"You're so awkward even talking about her," Jesse said with a chuckle. "It's adorable. "

"Shut up, Jesse,"

* * *

Yes, Jesse took the day off on Monday.

No, it was not to spend time with Lukas.

She'd been running a temperature. Her head ached, her body couldn't move, and her eyes hurt.

Sipping a cup of tea with a blanket wrapped around her, Jesse glared at Lukas.

"It's not fair," she whined. "You can't get sick. It sucks to be sick."

"I also can't eat or drink anything," Lukas shrugged. "or hold things or sleep or pet dogs or have a conversation with, like, eighty five percent of the people in this world, "

"Okay, yeah," Jesse admitted after a moment. "Things suck more for you than they do for me,"

"They sure do," Lukas agreed. "It's not terrible being a ghost, though. I have friends like you and Aiden,"

"You're the best ghost I've ever met, Lukas"

"I'm the only ghost you've ever met." Lukas pointed out. "But thanks,"

Jesse giggled. "That means you're also technically the worst ghost I've ever met," she said, grinning at him.

"Hilarious," Lukas said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he floated over to Jesse's side.

A moment later, the doorbell rang

"Can you get that, Lukas?"

"We were literally just talking about why it sucks to be a ghost," Lukas groaned.

"Oh. Right. I keep forgetting you can't hold stuff."

Jesse pushed herself of the couch with much effort, stumbling over to the door.

She beamed when she saw who it was.

* * *

Yes, it was Aiden.

No, Jesse didn't expect it to be.

(Not that she minded.)

"You left this at my place on Saturday, " Aiden said, handing her a pen she recognized.

"Oh. Thanks,"

"You look... very not okay," Aiden said, frowning as his cold demeanor faded slightly. "Are you sick?"

"Uh, yeah," Jesse said.

(Her vocabulary seemed very expansive that morning.)

"Oh." He said. "I hope you feel better soon,"

"Thank you,"

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Jesse's legs had started to ache.

"Uh," Aiden began. "You should probably get some rest."

"Yeah,"

He turned to leave, and Jesse closed the door.

Lukas began to laugh. "And _I'm _the one who's awkward around their crush,"

"So you admit you have a crush," Jesse said smugly as she made her way over to her spot on the couch.

"Wait." Lukas said. "No! That's not how I meant it!"

"Sure,"

* * *

Yes, Lukas had a crush on Jesse's coworker.

No, he wouldn't admit it directly.

Jesse decided the best way to make him admit it was to tease him until he did.

So that's what she did the entire day.

(Much to her annoyance, It didn't work.)

"Oh my God, just say it, Lukas!" Jesse whined. "You like Petra,"

"I do not."

"Liar,"

"I'm not lying,"

"How do I know _that's _not a lie?

* * *

Yes, Lukas continued to be stubborn, despite all the teasing and annoying.

No, Jesse's teasing _totally _wasn't a way to distract Lukas.

You know, from teasing her about her crush on Aiden.

_Totally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm lazy as shit and didn't even start writing this till yesterday. 
> 
> Not that anyone's looking forward to read this or anything haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Jesse had recovered quite quickly.

No, she still didn't really want to go to work.

Her aches were gone, and she felt rather energetic, but work didn't sound like something she wanted to do.

She had to spend her energy _somewhere, _though, and so got out of bed.

(That is a lie. Jesse didn't move until she heard Lukas demanding from outside the room for her to get up.)

"I'm going to clip through the wall and yell in your ear if you don't get out of bed, Jesse!"

Jesse groaned. She made sure her lazy sound of defiance was loud and exaggerated enough for Lukas to hear.

"You're gonna be late for work, Jesse!" Lukas reminded her impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up, _mom," _Jesse said with another groan, and reluctantly climbed out of bed.

* * *

Yes, Jesse got ready in time.

(No, she didn't eat breakfast.)

She walked out the front door, out into the lobby, smiling at Lukas as she pulled her keys out of her bag to lock the door.

He waved at her.

Jesse turned to head over to the elevator, only to find someone else already waiting for it.

"Hey," Aiden said, his expression blank as he clutched an empty bag in his hand.

"Hey!" Jesse said, smiling at him. "Are you going to buy groceries or something?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, turning away from her to look at the closed elevator door.

Jesse walked over to stand next to him. Her heartbeat grew faster.

The elevator seemed to be stuck on the second floor.

"Hey, uh, Aiden," Jesse said to Aiden, who was still looking at the elevator door. "I realized I didn't have your number,"

"Hm?" Aiden began, "My phone number?"

"Yeah," Jesse said with a nervous chuckle. "I figured it'd be weird if we didn't have each other's numbers despite being neighb-"

"Okay," Aiden said, cutting her off. "Give me yours too,"

* * *

Yes, Aiden and Jesse ended up exchanging numbers.

No, Jesse wasn' t overly happy about it. At all.

_Not at all._

She definitely wasn't grinning like an idiot as she drove to work.

Aiden probably didn't think much of it since he seemed pretty indifferent, though.

Jesse sighed.

That was okay.

She was happy he'd warmed up to her, even though it was just a little.

* * *

Yes, Jesse's day was quite tiring.

No, it wasn't all bad.

She grinned as she entered her apartment. Lukas was floating above the couch, looking bored out of his mind.

He perked his head up when Jesse entered.

"You seem happy," he remarked as Jesse set her bag on the table, plopping down on the couch. "You've got that same dumb grin Aiden had in the morning,"

(Aiden?)

"I got his number," Jesse said, giggling like a little girl.

"Oh cool!" Lukas said, smiling. "I'm not sure why you seem so happy about it but if you're happy, I'm happy,"

Jesse giggled again. "So, what did you do today?"

"Talked with Aiden in the morning," Lukas said, doing a weird flip in the air as he turned up behind Jesse. "Apparently his book's coming along really well. Then I went to the park and fooled around with the dogs walking there,"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you!" Lukas exclaimed. "Dogs can see ghosts!"

"Really?" Jesse said, surprised at that new bit of information.

"Yeah! Dogs love me," Lukas said with mock arrogance.

"Of course they do," Jesse laughed.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Lukas asked eagerly. "I'm super bored,"

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

Lukas shrugged. "I'm okay with whatever you wanna watch."

Jesse thought for a moment.

"I know what we can watch," she said, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table.

* * *

Yes, Jesse had put on a horror movie, one with ghosts in it.

No, it wasn't as fun as she thought it would be to watch it with Lukas.

(It was a million times more fun than she thought.)

Watching Lukas get annoyed at inaccuracies about ghosts was kind of funny.

Jesse laughed loudly as Lukas yelled at the TV about how ghosts couldn't play the piano, much less set someone's house on fire.

"Have a shitty piano? Blame it on us ghosts. You're bad at cooking and ended up setting shit on fire? No, it was some dead translucent dude out to get you," Lukas mocked.

Jesse's laugh faded into chuckles. "I could put something else on if you'd like,"

Lukas shook his head, crossing his legs as he floated over the coffee table. "No, I like being annoyed," he said, his frown turning into a smile.

* * *

Yes, Jesse and Lukas loved making fun of the movie.

No, it wasn't really that bad, but _damn _was it fun to mock everything in it.

Jesse's popcorn was only half finished, and she stuffed her face with it as the duo looked for something else to watch.

"I dare you to throw a piece of popcorn right through my nose." Lukas piped up.

"That is the weirdest sentence I've heard in my life," Jesse said, "But sure,"

Lukas laughed, and floated to the edge of the couch as Jesse prepared to throw the popcorn at her target.

It was only after she threw it did she realize she had terrible aim.

"Wait, wait, I wanna try again," she said as Lukas sent her a grin.

The next throw only made it clearer that Jesse's aim sucked.

So did the next.

And the next.

She tried again and again, and Lukas asked if it worked again and again, and she said no again and again.

Jesse and Lukas both laughed the entire time, joking around as Jesse threw popcorn at Lukas, and Lukas made fun of Jesse's aim.

"You suck at this," Lukas mocked, his grin growing wider. "Did it go through my nose this time?"

Jesse sighed internally.

(No.)

"Yes,"

* * *

Yes, Jesse's apartment had suffered a popcorn infestation for the second time that month.

No, she didn't plan to clean it up before the next morning.

She dragged herself to her bedroom, unfolding the blanket as she yawned.

Her phone buzzed.

Jesse picked it up. She'd received a text.

_Aiden: Hey_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pretend I didn't forget about this for months.


End file.
